Variables of Radioactivity
by PFTones3482
Summary: When the accident happened, the ectoplasmic radioactivity in the Fenton lab was sky high, and has been having a weird effect on Sam and Tucker ever since. When they get captured, can they escape themselves or will Danny have to come to their rescue? Post TUE and Pre PP. Rated T for whatnot. On hold until finals are over and I have time to write (UGH FINALS)
1. Late Night Attacks

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I've been gone for a long time. I had a lot of things I needed to work out, things that I needed to get out of my head because they were slowly killing me. **

**Recently I had this uncontrollable urge to watch Danny Phantom. And I binge watched the hell out of that show. I finished the series in four days, while also going to classes, geocaching, doing homework, and being with the few people I still manage to call friends. **

**This show has kept me from going over the deep end, and I would love feedback from you guys on this story I plan to post. I haven't written for fictional characters recently, so please tell me if I can improve on something.**

**But a lot of people have told me that I am good at writing Danny Phantom. I want to see if that still holds true. **

**So thank you, DP community. For slowly beginning to pull me out of this funk I've been in. **

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Sam Manson and Tucker Foley sighed wearily and trudged up the steps to the Fenton household, Danny passed out between them.<p>

They'd had a long day of ghost fighting after school got out for the long weekend, and all three teens were beat, but none more than Danny. He had just fought six different ghosts, one right after the other, in a matter of three hours. While Tucker and Sam had been right there to back him up, there was only so much that they could do without ghost powers.

Sam carefully kicked in the door to the house, sighing in relief when she saw that Jazz was the only one in the living room.

Said girl looked up from her psychology book and gasped in surprise upon seeing her younger brother unconscious in the arms of his friends. "What happened?"

Tucker rolled his eyes as he kicked the door shut. "What didn't happen? We caught like every ghost except Skulker. Danny's wiped out. We all are, really. But he's okay. Just tired."

Jazz nodded and cleared off the sofa. "Well, luckily for you guys, Mom and Dad went out on some ghost call earlier. I assume Danny got whatever ghost it was."

Sam and Tucker carefully lay Danny down on the couch, Tucker breathing heavily. Sam hadn't even broken a sweat, and Tucker glared at her.

"I hate that you're so much more athletic than I am," he muttered.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head, not bothering to protest that carrying Danny up the steps wasn't so much a sport as it was a chore. "You need us to stay?" she asked Jazz softly.

Jazz studied the two in front of her carefully, noting the weariness in their eyes, and she shook her head. "Nah. You guys head home. I can keep an eye on him. Thanks, you two."

The duo nodded and said goodnight to Jazz, starting for the front door.

They stepped outside and started trudging home, both of them too tired to even talk to the other. Both had their hands shoved in their pockets and their heads tilted to the ground as they walked.

From the sky, Skulker watched them angrily. Oh, they hadn't captured him, but they hadn't left him unscathed either.

Skulker glared at his brand new ecto-gun, which was now broken, and then squinted down at the two whelps who aided the ghost child during every fight.

Somehow, the one boy Tucker always managed to destroy his weapons. He still couldn't figure out how the boy had done it. He hadn't even been NEAR him. It irked Skulker to no end, and he wanted his revenge.

He was going to have to use his old gun, but it was better than nothing. It was finally time that the two who assisted in his almost daily defeat feel the wrath of Skulker, the ghost zones greatest hunter.

The ghost smiled evilly and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Sam yawned widely as she and Tucker turned the corner and the boy glanced at her with a half-smile, his own eyes weary. "Tired, Sam?"<p>

"Oh shut up," she muttered, punching him lightly. "You are too."

Tucker nodded, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Sam shrugged. "Well hey, we're almost home, so whatever. And we have a long weekend, remember? There's a teachers in-service on Monday."

Tucker snorted. "Yeah, right. A long weekend of hunting ghosts."

Sam cocked her head thoughtfully. "I wonder if Danny ever thought about just keeping the ghosts in the Fenton thermos until he had gotten enough rest."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam. A lot of those ghosts are just annoying and don't deserve to be cooped up like that. Besides, Jazz has put him in there enough times that he doesn't think it's humane to do that."

Sam started to agree, but something large and green flew past them and hit a nearby tree. The two teens whipped around to see Skulker floating there, a glowing gun in his hand.

"Then again," Tucker muttered, "some of them do deserve it."

He and Sam dove to opposite sides of the sidewalk as Skulker let loose another blast from the gun, each of them tucking and rolling to avoid injury.

Sam, without a second thought, crouched down and launched herself into the air, tackling Skulker easily and trying to get the gun from his hand.

"Tucker! Do we have a thermos?" she yelped to the startled boy.

Tucker blinked and ripped off his backpack, rummaging through it quickly. They often times did have a thermos with them, but, to his disappointment, he saw that they didn't this time. His backpack was lacking in everything but snacks and electronics.

"No!" he yelled back, turning in time to see Sam rip the gun from Skulker's hand and send it flying to the ground.

The boy frowned and squinted his eyes shut, concentrating like mad.

His concentration was broken, however, when Sam screamed a very un-Sam like scream. Tucker's eyes flew open in time to see Skulker drop Sam from about forty feet up in the air.

Not thinking, the boy thrust his hand out, dropping his backpack to the concrete.

A nearby convertible roared to life and soared down the road, catching Sam just before she would have hit the ground.

With his last remaining strength, Tucker pulled his arm from behind his back and sucked Skulker up into the Fenton thermos he had held in his hand.

And then he passed out.

Sam leapt from the convertible and darted over to Tucker, kneeling next to her friend and turning him over in worry. "Tucker?"

She sighed in annoyance when he didn't respond, scooped up the thermos, and tossed it into his backpack, which she then promptly slid over her shoulder.

Sam glanced around nervously and easily hoisted Tucker onto her shoulder, starting down the street towards their houses.

* * *

><p>She had just reached her home when Tucker stirred, and Sam quickly set him down on the front steps, kneeling next to him and keeping a hand on his shoulder so that he didn't fall.<p>

Tucker looked up at Sam blearily, his eyes confused and crossed. "Sam? Where are we?"

"My house, stupid," the girl said fondly.

Tucker rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up and onto his forehead as he yawned. "What…? Oh yeah. Skulker."

He scowled at the thought of the ghost and shook his head. "Man, he never gives up. Why was he going after the two of us? Danny wasn't with us!"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, we do help Danny with ghost fighting an awful lot. Speaking of which…"

She looked at him sideways and raised an eyebrow. "What was that funky thing you did with the car? And you said we didn't have a thermos," she stated, holding up said thermos in her hand and waving it around with a raised eyebrow.

Tucker winced slightly. "Um…I missed it before. And the car? I uh…I programmed it with one of my PDA's."

Sam shook her head. "Tucker, I'm no electronic genius, but don't your devices have to be working for you to use them? They all kind of broke when you dropped your backpack."

She held up three broken PDA's in her hand and Tucker groaned. "Aw, man! I had so many payments left on those it wasn't even funny!"

Sam shrugged and tucked the shattered pieces into his backpack. "You can probably get some kind of insurance policy on them. Now explain," she demanded.

Tucker pursed his lips slightly, his eyes examining Sam carefully. "Okay, fine. But you can explain too."

Sam turned slightly pale. "A-about what?"

Tucker crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on Sam. I didn't magically float home. You had to have carried me. And based on what I eat on a daily basis, I am not the lightest person in Amity Park. And you tackled Skulker."

Sam looked at him in confusion. "So? You know I'm pretty strong for a girl."

Tucker smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Yes. But Sam, you tackled Skulker while he was nearly twenty feet in the air."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I can still write. I don't know if this plot is intriguing. But I need to try, if only to prove to myself that me being on this site isn't meaningless.<strong>

**Feedback is welcomed. It seriously is desired. **


	2. Explanations

**CHAPTER TWO- Hey guys. I've decided to keep on with the story, considering a lot of people read the first chapter.  
><strong>

**LunaraGK: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

**The Talent: I needed to try something that I hadn't seen before. I was getting tired of the same old "Tucker and Sam and Jazz get ghost powers" nonsense**

**rvernon321: Yes. Yes it is. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I just binge watch it and feel nostalgic. **

* * *

><p><em>Tucker smirked. "Sam, you tackled Skulker while he was nearly twenty feet in the air."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Sam grimaced, passing a hand over her forehead wearily. "Seriously?"<p>

Tucker nodded and looked at her. "Yeah. That's why it took me a minute to react. But how'd you do that?"

Sam frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms. "Oh, no way. I asked you first. Explain, geek boy."

Tucker pinched his nose and stared at the pavement for a while. "Well…it's going to sound crazy," he admitted.

"Ha," Sam snorted. "We hang out with a half ghost who can split himself into two-well, sort of. Nothing you say can sound crazy compared to that."

Tucker chuckled softly and adjusted his hat. "Okay, okay. Um…I'm not sure exactly how to explain it. I'll start with the thermos. There wasn't one in my backpack. I kind of like…made it appear."

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Come again?"

Tucker shrugged. "I made it appear. Like, I thought about it, and it was in my hand."

"Yeah right," Sam muttered.

Tucker sighed and pulled the thermos from Sam's grasp before she could say anything else. "Just watch," he muttered in annoyance.

He glared at the thermos for a moment, and Sam was about to point out that nothing was happening when it vanished from his fingers.

The girl gasped in surprise and flipped his hand over, expecting some kind of trick. "Holy crap," she muttered, when she realized that it was anything but.

Tucker nodded, beads of sweat just barely visible on his forehead. "Yeah. That's what I said the first time the remote magically appeared in my hand. And then I passed out. But anyway, the car. Yeah, I started it and moved it with my mind."

He said it quickly and shut his eyes, waiting for the ridicule he was sure was coming. When none hit him, he glanced over at Sam to find her staring at him. "You're not kidding," she whispered.

Tucker shook his head slowly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Nope. But it took so much energy that I passed out. Again. But anyway, it's like that with pretty much anything that's technological in any way. As long as it takes batteries or uses electricity in some way, I can move it, summon it, whatever. But it takes a lot of focus and energy, especially on bigger items. Frankly I'm amazed I was able to move that car. But if it's smaller, like the thermos, I can do it pretty quickly and don't have to be concentrating as much."

He held up Sam's cellphone and her hand flew to her pocket, where it had been originally. "Geez," she muttered, snatching it back from him. "Wasn't expecting that."

Tucker spread his hands in front of him and shrugged, and then glanced at Sam. "All right, now you."

Sam tugged on a piece of loose hair and looked across the street for the moment, trying to figure out how to phrase her words. "It's kind of the same…or at least, similar. It's like all of my natural abilities, except taste and touch, have been turned up about fifty notches."

Tucker cocked his head. "How so?"

Sam shrugged. "You saw. I jumped twenty feet or whatever. But I can jump higher than that, if I want to. In gym class last week, when we were lifting weights, I could have lifted nearly twenty times more than Dash. I probably could have lifted that car you moved. But it takes a lot of energy, like you said."

She frowned and rubbed her cheek before continuing. "My sight, hearing, and smell have increased. Luckily, I have some control over the senses or it could be bad. With sight, I can see tiny details at probably fifty feet; further, if there's nothing in the way. I can also see really well at night. Smell, it's like a dogs. Thank goodness I can turn it off if I want to. And with hearing, I can hear anything in a fifteen mile radius, as long as it's not blocked."

Tucker frowned and tapped his chin, his eyebrows furrowed. "Example?"

Sam tilted her head in thought. "Well…if you and Danny were at his house talking, I'd be able to hear you clear as day even if I was inside my house, as long as my window was open. But if my window was shut or it was noisy outside, it would be nearly impossible. It's kind of weird."

Tucker grimaced slightly, his face taking on a strange expression. "Well great. Now I'll never be able to speak freely ever again."

Sam smiled thinly and gave a harsh laugh. "Now I always have to keep an eye on my phone. Don't worry. I don't plan on listening in on any conversations unless I have to."

Tucker chuckled. "Well, the same goes for your phone. I don't plan on stealing it…unless I want to annoy you."

Sam punched him, laughing a bit. They fell silent for another moment, and then Tucker glanced up anxiously. "How'd Danny take it when you told him?"

Sam stilled and lifted her eyes. "Danny doesn't know," she whispered.

Tucker pursed his lips. "Yeah. I didn't tell him either."

The Goth raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at the geek. "Really? You guys tell each other everything."

Tucker shrugged and leaned on his knees, staring at the pavement. "Yeah but this…it started happening only a month or so after Danny got his ghost powers. I didn't want him to worry any more than he already was."

"Same," Sam murmured, twisting her fingers together. "And then after that, after I was more able to control the powers better, it just seemed pointless to say anything."

Tucker chewed on his lower lip for a moment and then looked up. "I've been thinking. Even before I knew about your…powers, I guess. I've been thinking about how this happened."

Sam just shrugged and chewed on her thumbnail. "I have too. And I can't come up with anything."

"Really?" Tucker questioned in surprise. "Because I think it's kind of obvious."

Sam glanced over at him with a frown. "Well, then what do you think it is?"

The boy adjusted his hat and leaned back on the steps. "When Danny turned into a ghost, I think the radioactivity from the ghost portal affected us."

"Really?" Sam questioned in disbelief. "_That's _your theory?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow at her knowingly. "Can you think of any other explanation?"

Sam fell silent as she pondered this and she finally shook her head. "No, not really. That makes about as much sense as anything. But…what do we tell Danny?"

Tucker shook his head after a moment. "Nothing. He's still having some difficulty, especially since Jazz found out. I think we should learn to control these a little better, and then tell him."

The Goth nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think you're right. But if it was from the radioactivity, why did it take so long to show up?"

"I've thought about that too," Tucker said, leaning back against Sam's front stoop. "I think it's just because we weren't directly hit with it. This might also be the reason we're having such a hard time controlling it."

Sam nodded thoughtfully and glanced down at her watch. "It's getting kind of late. You should get home."

Tucker stood up and pulled the Fenton thermos from behind his back. "What do we do with Skulker?"

The Goth's eyebrows shot up. "I thought you sent that back to Danny's house?"

Tucker smirked and hopped off of Sam's steps onto the ground. "Yeah but I didn't want to take the chance of Mr. Fenton finding it and accidentally releasing the guy. I'll give it to Danny next time we see him."

Sam nodded and reached for her door knob. "So…do you want to get together sometime, try to work with controlling these powers?"

Tucker smirked. "Sure. Considering Danny will probably have detention when we get back to school, we can do it next week without letting him know."

"Do you feel bad? You know, about hiding this from Danny?" Sam asked guiltily, rubbing the back of her neck and looking intently at Tucker.

The techno geek winced and nodded, looking away. "Yeah. I mean, he's my best friend Sam. I've known him since we were kids. It's been killing me not telling him. But he has so much on his plate already that as much as I want to, I just can't bring myself to tell him."

He glanced up with a halfhearted smile. "The fact that I told you lifted such a big weight off my shoulders."

Sam gave him a grim smile. "Same here. Night, Tucker."

Tucker tilted his hat slightly. "Goodnight Sam."

The girl pushed open her door and turned to go inside. "Oh, and Tucker?"

Tucker glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Yeah, Sam?"

Sam crossed her arms and scowled. "Give me back my phone."

Tucker grinned, stuck his hand in his pocket, and tossed Sam's phone over before darting away into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what I'm doing, I promise. Kind of. Maybe.<br>**

**I would love feedback!**


	3. Shocking Ways to Travel

**CHAPTER THREE- Sorry for the delay. Stuff happened.  
><strong>

**As per usual, I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

><p><em>Tucker grinned, stuck his hand in his pocket, and tossed Sam's phone over before darting away into the night. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>The two teens walked silently to Danny's house on Tuesday morning, each absorbed in their own thoughts of what had happened on Friday night. Neither had spoken since then, and Danny had left suddenly for a Fenton family road trip. Surprisingly, no ghosts had attacked, so the two had no reason to meet up. Tucker now held the Fenton thermos loosely in his hand, the mechanics in it almost speaking to him.<p>

They walked up the front steps of the Fenton household quietly and stepped in, not bothering to knock. They had grown so used to showing up in the mornings that their presence made little to no difference in the morning routine of the Fenton's.

The duo sank onto the couch, waiting quietly for Danny and still not speaking to one another. Each teen couldn't decide what to even say; it was too weird, too complicated.

"So…." Sam finally murmured, glancing over at the stairs and praying that Danny would come down them. "What's…up?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Sam. We both know that we're avoiding the elephant in the room. We need to actually talk about this."

Sam sighed and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I know. I know. It's just really weird. Us having…powers and stuff."

Tucker snorted humorlessly and leaned back against the cushions, keeping a sharp eye on the stairs should Danny come down them. "Don't I know it. But I mean, hey. It's also pretty cool. Even cooler than the time that I got ghost powers."

Sam looked at her friend sharply, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Pardon?" she stammered.

The techno geek winced, forgetting that Sam had been sick during the Desiree incident. "Uh…"

"Hey guys! Sorry, I had an early wakeup call from the Box Ghost," Danny said lightly, rolling his eyes. He glanced at the two and tilted his head. "Uh…did I interrupt something?"

Tucker jumped to his feet, relieved to not have to face Sam's scrutiny for the moment. "Nope! Oh, here Danny," he said, handing over the Fenton thermos. "We had a little run in with Skulker Friday night."

Danny scowled and took the thermos from his friend, leading the two into the lab where he released Skulker into the confines of the Ghost Zone. "Why didn't you guys call me? Did he hurt you?"

Tucker and Sam glanced at one another and shook their heads. "Nope," Sam said. "He called us whelps, fired a couple of ecto blasts and then Tucker caught him in the thermos. It wasn't really much of a fight."

Danny blinked in surprise and pulled the now empty thermos from the release station, tucking it safely into his backpack. "That's weird. But lucky, I guess."

The two nodded and the group of teenage ghost hunters left the lab and began the short walk to school, opting for the millionth time not to take the bus. Danny chattered aimlessly about the weather and the people at school and homework and ghosts, while Tucker and Sam remained relatively silent.

Danny finally noticed this and he stopped, turning to look at his friends in concern. "Are you guys sure that you're okay? Tuck, you're never this quiet. And Sam, I was talking about nature. You _always _speak up when I talk about nature. Are you sure nothing happened Friday with Skulker?"

The ghost boy's friends nodded quickly. "Danny, we're sure," Sam assured him. "I'm just thinking about the fight. I was beat when I got home."

Danny winced, feeling guilty. "Man guys, I'm sorry. I should have captured Skulker that night instead of letting him go."

Sam shook her head. "It's cool, Danny. Seriously. Let's just get to class."

The halfa nodded and the trio ducked into the school building, leaving a curious Skulker floating behind, his face a mask of confusion.

"The ghost child doesn't know about his friends newfound powers?" the mechanical hunter murmured to himself in surprise.

An evil smirk spread across his face and he chuckled softly. "Well, isn't this a nice turn."

* * *

><p>Danny, of course, had detention by the time school ended that day. It wasn't his fault; he had left English early to capture the Box Ghost, <em>again <em>(how did he keep getting out so fast?),and had completely missed gym class thanks to a surprise visit from Technus. Tetslaff had caught him sneaking back in and now he was stuck after school with Lancer.

"Don't worry, man, we'll keep an eye out for ghosts," Tucker promised as they walked him to Lancer's room.

"Yeah," Sam declared, clutching a book to her chest. "No problem for us. You just stop getting detention."

Danny snorted and placed his hand on the doorknob leading into Lancer's room. "I wish it was that easy. See you guys later," the boy muttered glumly, disappearing into exile for an hour.

Tucker and Sam almost immediately fled the school, taking the stairs to the outside two at a time and darting for Tucker's house, which was currently empty due to his parent's being at work.

"Why don't you just run ahead?" Tucker questioned Sam, his breathing already heavy.

The girl shook her head, barely panting. "No way. We're in this together, whether we like it or not Tucker. I'm going to stick with you. Besides, wouldn't want a ghost to find you in this weakened state," she teased.

Tucker scowled at his friend and pushed his glasses up his nose in determination. "Oh yeah? Then come on," he said confidently, screeching to a halt and leaning casually on a telephone pole. "Let's race back to my house."

Sam laughed. "You can't be serious," she giggled, before realizing that the geek was dead serious.

The Goth shrugged and gave a small smile. "Okay, if you want. I'll even let you have a head start if you want one."

Tucker glanced up at the telephone wires and gave an impish smile. "I don't think I'll need one. But stay here for just a sec, in case."

Sam frowned, thoroughly confused. "In case what?"

Rather than answering, Tucker placed a hand lightly on the electrical box on the outside of the telephone pole. He shut his eyes and almost immediately Sam could see the beads of sweat forming at his hair line. "Tucker…?" she questioned softly, reaching a tentative hand out.

With a snap and a crackle that sounded like static electricity, Tucker vanished into thin air. Sam shrieked and jumped back a solid two feet, her heart hammering in her chest as she whipped around, searching for ghosts.

Seeing none, a realization slowly dawned on the girl. "Oh no," she muttered, staring in disbelief in the direction of Tuckers house. "There is no way…"

Glancing around and seeing nobody, Sam took a deep breath and sprinted, arriving at the Foley household in a matter of five seconds. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it tentatively, sighing in relief when she found it open.

The girl stepped inside just in time to see Tucker pull himself to his feet from the floor, his head in his hands and his body crackling with energy. The phone next to him seemed almost to glow and Sam could only stare at her friend in disbelief.

Tucker glanced up and gave her a hesitant smile, his face dripping in sweat.

"You…you travelled…through the wires?" Sam stuttered, trying to tell herself that the mere idea was crazy.

Tucker gave a small smirk. "I win."

He immediately dropped to the ground in a dead faint and Sam gave a small smile, picking the boy up and walking him over to the couch.

She sat down next to the couch in a chair and shook her head in amazement. Tucker had just traveled using electricity. He had basically turned himself into electricity, Sam reasoned. Though it had taken a lot out of him, Sam was admittedly a little impressed.

She sat quietly for a while, absentmindedly lifting the coffee table using only her one foot while she thought about Tucker's interesting ability.

Nearly ten minutes later Tucker groaned and sat up, glancing around at Sam with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he croaked, rubbing his forehead. "I've only done that one other time, and the first time it was on accident. I passed out for like an hour that time."

Sam chuckled and punched Tucker lightly. "You were only out for about ten minutes. Dude, that was awesome!"

Tucker gave a small smile. "Thanks. I'm hoping I can get to the point where I don't pass out at all."

"That would be much more useful if you could do that," Sam said with a laugh, standing up and moving to Tucker's dining room, the boy right behind her.

"Yeah. So now what?" the geek asked curiously. "I mean, I'm pretty wiped, so I don't think I'll be doing much for now, but I can help you if you want."

Sam smiled and glanced over at her friend. "Well yeah, dork. That's kind of what we're here for."

The two spent the next forty five minutes working together, Tucker timing Sam while she ran from school and back and then using a speedometer he produced out of thin air (okay, so he was quickly gaining back his strength) to measure how fast she actually was.

His eyebrows shot up when he first did that one, and he grinned. "Dude, you're faster than Danny by forty miles. He would be so jealous," he chuckled, pushing his glasses up.

Sam grinned and lifted Tucker's bed into the air, twirling it around on one finger easily. "He'd be jealous of you too, Tuck. Forget turning intangible; traveling through wires would be awesome!"

Tucker slowly frowned and set the speedometer on his bedside table, his eyes a bit sad. Sam noticed this and raised an eyebrow curiously, putting down his bed. "Tuck? What's up?"

Tucker sighed and rubbed his eyes anxiously. "Sam…what if Danny _is _jealous of us when we tell him? I mean…I know he has ghost powers. But ours are more…unique. Tied into our personal interests. His are just random."

Sam tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well…he can fly, become invisible, go intangible, has a ghostly wail, can shoot ice from his hands as well as laser beams, form protective shields around himself and others, can overshadow people...Tuck we can't do any of that stuff. Sure, I can run really fast and you can apparently travel through wires….but I'd still kill to be able to be invisible."

Tucker gave a small smile. "And flying would be sweet. But still."

Sam nodded gently. "I know. And that's why we can't tell him until we're sure."

Skulker, who had been observing the two quietly since they had left school, smiled evilly. "Well, well, well," he murmured, flying from the geek's house and into the sky. "This should make for an interesting hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>Woop! Powers are fun.<br>**

**Review please!**


	4. Missing

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Now obsessed with the song "Parachute" by Laura Marano. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><em>Skulker, who had been observing the two quietly since they had left school, smiled evilly. "Well, well, well," he murmured, flying from the geek's house and into the sky. "This should make for an interesting hunt."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>For the next week, any time they weren't with Danny, Tucker and Sam worked tirelessly to train themselves better in their powers. With every battle Danny had, each would discreetly use said powers to assist Danny in some way, whether it was Tucker shutting down their technology from a distance or Sam using sheer strength to keep them down.<p>

None of the ghosts could figure out the change in the twerps that aided that halfa in their constant battles. What they did know, however, was that Skulker was now more interested in the two than ever, and that meant that _something _interesting had happened.

Speaking of Skulker…

"I mean, it's weird," Danny muttered at lunch the following Friday. "I haven't seen Skulker all week. And you guys haven't either, right?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and shook their heads. "Not since Friday night," Tucker clarified.

Danny frowned deeper and leaned back in his chair. Sam shrugged. "Maybe he finally stopped hunting you," she suggested.

Danny looked over at his friend and raised a dark eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? Skulker? Stop hunting me? After he's been trying to get my pelt on his wall for the last eight months? I doubt it."

Sam poked at her salad and shrugged. "Hey, come on Danny. Be happy he's leaving you alone for once. At least you won't have detention today. And it's Friday again, so we have tomorrow and Sunday to just relax."

Danny frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, and then sighed. "I guess you're right, Sam. But I don't have tonight. Dad's been pestering me all week about cleaning the lab and if I don't get it done he's probably going to make me eat the junk. You guys wouldn't want to help, would you?" he asked the two hopefully, putting on puppy dog eyes.

Tucker tapped his chin thoughtfully, clutching his burger in the other hand. "Let's see, go home and play video games, or help you clean up a lab that is hopelessly messy? Pass, dude."

Sam shook her head. "Sorry, Danny. I have an essay due Monday and I want to finish it tonight so that we can just hang out all weekend. Good luck though."

Danny scowled playfully. "You two are useless, you know that?"

Tucker poked his ghost friend with a fork. "Tell us that the next time we save your sorry butt," he laughed.

Of course, Sam and Tucker didn't go to their separate homes after school. While they felt bad about lying to Danny, they were finally getting somewhere with their powers.

Tucker was now able to travel through electricity as if it was second nature. He merely felt dizzy when done, rather than blacking out for dozens of minutes. Sam had brought her speed up to almost two hundred miles an hour and could now easily lift Mr. Foley's car with her pinky. Her hearing and sight were much more hardwired and she was able to jump nearly fifty feet in the air, as measured by Tucker wearing one of Danny's jetpacks that had mysteriously appeared in his room.

"You sure you want to try this?" Sam asked as she and Tucker stepped into the Foley household. "You might black out and get hurt."

Tucker dropped his backpack to the floor and booted up his computer. "It's only from one computer to another. As long as you're sure you want to try with me."

Sam ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Just don't kill me, okay?"

Tucker gave a half smile. "Danny can turn over two dozen people intangible at once. I'm hoping that I can have at least one person with me when I travel through electricity. And as long as you're game…"

Sam shrugged and put her bag on the ground, holding out her hand. Tucker took it nervously and tightened his grip, more afraid of losing Sam in the vastness of the internet than of blacking out at the other end.

He placed a hand gently on the monitor, feeling the electricity buzz through his fingers. "Ready?" he asked the girl quietly.

Sam nodded and Tucker shut his eyes tightly, the room going silent.

It was faint at first, and then sharp, the feeling of static that swam through Sam's body. She yelped and Tucker immediately yanked his hand off of the computer, looking at her in concern. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "I was startled. Don't let me interrupt you."

Tucker nodded and put his hand back on the monitor. Sam clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes as the tingling sensation of electricity flew through her body. After a moment, the only thing she was able to sense clearly was Tucker's hand, still clutching her hand in the tightest grip imaginable.

She only opened her eyes when the tingling died down, gasping in surprise as she saw Tucker's room materializing in front of her. She glanced down in time to see her legs go from pixilation to solid color and she grinned in delight.

"Tuck, you did it!" she yelped in excitement, turning to her friend. Her smile fell and she quickly lowered Tucker to the ground.

His face was deadly pale and his body was burning up. He had blacked out almost as soon as Sam grabbed him and now the girl darted for the kitchen and was back in two seconds flat with a glass of water.

She knelt and sprinkled a few drops on his face, jumping in surprise when the water sparked against his skin. "Okay, so that's a bad idea," Sam muttered. She set the glass aside and sat down quietly next to the boy, leaning her head back on the foot of his bed.

"Well, someone certainly tuckered himself out," came a voice that was all too familiar to the Goth.

Sam leapt to her feet and glared at Skulker as the ghost chuckled. "Tuckered. I kill myself," the ghost rumbled.

"Can you do that?" Sam asked with mock sweetness, her purple eyes flashing dangerously. "Because that would be fantastic."

Skulker scowled and checked his gun over with feigned discreetness. "Tell me, child, when do you plan on telling the ghost child of your powers?"

Sam paled violently and stared at Skulker. "You…you've been spying on us?" she whispered.

The metal ghost snorted and aimed his gun casually at Tucker, still out cold on the floor. "When a mere girl child jumps you while thirty feet in the air, it peaks your curiosity. And I must say, you two…"

He trailed off and smiled evilly, throwing something towards Tucker. It exploded in a cloud of smoke and Sam coughed violently as the room swam around her and a glowing box formed around her and her techno geek friend.

Skulker easily lifted the box and looked Sam in the eye as she blacked out. "You two are much more valuable. Especially once the ghost child realizes I have you."

* * *

><p>It had taken Danny <em>hours <em>to finish cleaning the lab, despite the usage of his ghost powers. Jazz had come down every now and again to help, but she had a paper due online at midnight and wasn't able to help much.

When Danny finished, it was nearly ten thirty and he was wiped out. He collapsed into bed almost immediately, praying for one night without ghost attacks, and promptly passed out.

He was woken up around midnight by Jazz, whose eyes were tired and scared. "Jazz?" he mumbled sleepily. "Is there a ghost?"

Jazz shook her head, her lavender eyes sparking with fear that Danny rarely saw in them. This immediately woke him up and the boy jumped from bed. "Jazz, what happened?" he asked.

"Danny…when was the last time you saw Sam and Tucker?" the girl asked softly, her eyes welling up with tears.

The halfa's face paled violently and his eyes flashed. "Why? Jazz, why? What happened?"

His sister shook her head and ran a tired hand through her bright orange hair. "The Foley's and Manson's showed up a few minutes ago in a panic. Tucker and Sam have been hanging out a lot lately and they never came home from school."

Danny frowned slowly, a tad hurt that they had lied but the majority of him concerned for his friends. "You think it was a ghost?" he asked his sibling softly.

Jazz pursed her lips. "You know I think that, and I know you think that, but that's not always the problem Danny. They…they could have been kidnapped."

The teen hero's eyes flashed again and he growled, punching his pillow. "Dammit! Did any of them talk to the police?" he asked.

Jazz nodded at the floor. "They're downstairs right now. Danny…I know you. And you know me. We both know that we're going to break rules and search for them, so we might as well search together."

Danny stared at his sister in surprise and smiled. "Seriously? Jazz, you are the best!"

Jazz grinned. "Don't you forget it, little bro. Now get dressed. You'll probably have to answer questions if we want to get out of here."

Ten minutes later, after answering when and where he had last seen his two friends, the siblings were side by side in Jazz's car, driving down the road on the basis that they needed to get some air. After promising to keep their phones on at all times, Maddie and Jack had allowed their kids out.

"Where do we even start?" Jazz asked softly, pulling off to the side of the road to look at her brother.

Danny shook his head wearily, his black hair dangling in his eyes. "I honestly don't know. If it was a ghost, I'd say Ghost Zone. But what if it was a human? I have no idea. If I knew anything about technology I might be able to track Tucker's PDA, but if he was kidnapped, then I doubt he would still have it on him."

Jazz leaned back in her seat and blew a strand of hair off her forehead. "So then….what do we do?"

Danny shook his head and pushed back the fear that his two best friends were dead. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. What shall they do?<strong>

**Review please!**


	5. Crank it Like a Chainsaw

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Should I continue this? If no one is reading it, I can discontinue it. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

><p><em>Danny shook his head and pushed back the fear that his two best friends were dead. "I don't know."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Sam groaned and moved to rub her eyes, only to freeze when she found that her arms were pressed solidly to her body. Her bright purple eyes shot open and the Goth looked around rapidly, taking in the room around her.<p>

The walls were high, the ceiling a good forty feet above her. The only windows in the room were near the top of the walls, several inches from the ceiling. The room itself was relatively empty; save for a security camera in one corner, the light fixture on the ceiling, and the chair Sam was bound to, the only other thing in the room was an old box that was labelled "miscellaneous" and shoved in the corner.

Craning her neck around as far as she could, Sam realized that she wasn't alone in the room, and with a sigh of relief, she pushed her chair back against Tuckers. "Tuck? Are you awake?"

"Yes," came the soft reply. "I've been awake. Sam, what happened? Where are we?"

Sam shook her head and glanced back up at the window, knowing that she could get to it if she could just get out of her bindings. She began tensing her muscles as she answered the boy's questions.

"I don't know where we are, but as for what happened, Skulker captured us when we were coming out of your computer."

Tucker groaned. "So this _is _all my fault. Great."

Sam scowled, tugging angrily at the ropes. Normally she would be able to rip through them, no problem, but for some reason she was unable to. "Tucker, this is not your fault. We didn't know that he was there; besides, he could just have easily kidnapped us any other time."

Tucker scoffed. "No, because any other time I would have been able to shut his technology down."

While this was true, Sam didn't say anything, too focused on trying to break free. "These ropes won't break! I think they're made of some kind of super durable….something or other."

Tucker rolled his eyes, about to respond, when a low chuckling came from the side of the room.

The two teens, tied back to back, each whipped their head in the appropriate direction and glared at Skulker as he turned visible.

"Well, here we are," Skulker said with a smirk, crossing his arms. "And you're very correct. You will not break those ropes with your mere childlike body."

Tucker scowled. "You won't get off that easily, Skulker! Aren't you forgetting that I can shut you down without even moving?"

Skulker grinned, his red eyes flashing. "I am certainly aware of this, human. Which is why I have developed a system in this room that will keep you from messing with any technology."

Tucker narrowed his eyes slowly, and Skulker smirked, daring the geek to call him out on his non-existent bluff.

"What do you think, Sam?" Tucker whispered. "Is he serious?"

Sam studied the ghost and shook her head. "I'm not sure, Tuck. I wouldn't risk it."

Tucker slumped in defeat, feeling useless once again, and he glared at the mechanical ghost. "What do you want with us, Skulker?" he asked in annoyance.

Skulker examined his fingers with great interest. "Nothing much. Merely the ghost child. And seeing as you two are much more valuable now that you have shown these growing powers, you. I will have the three greatest prizes adorning my home before long."

Sam and Tucker both looked disgusted, and Sam shook her head. "Jokes on you, dumb ass. Danny doesn't know where we are!"

"Not yet," Skulker corrected. "And I don't plan to tell the little whelp. He and his bratty sister will discover your location soon enough, and then I will have my prize."

He lifted himself off of the floor and smirked. "Of course, once the ghost child is in, the ghost shield will go on, preventing any of you from leaving."

The glint in his eyes changed from humored to mischievous as he looked at Tucker. "At least, it will unless you're willing to die to get out."

He vanished from the room and Tucker scowled, clenching his fists in annoyance and looking around the room. "There has got to be a way to get out of these ropes!" the boy growled in desperation.

His eyes alighted on the box in the corner and something peaked his curiosity. Lifting the blinds on his technology senses, the boy probed the box and grinned when he felt mechanics within the box. "Sam…there's some kind of technology in that box. Should I get it?"

Sam looked at said box in concern. "I don't know Tucker. What if it hurts you? Or can't help us get out? If I can't break these ropes, I'm not sure what can."

Tucker tilted his head thoughtfully. "Skulker said the ropes couldn't be broken by your body. Maybe if there's something sharp in there, it can cut through the ropes?"

Sam sighed. "Even if that is the case, that doesn't answer whether or not you'll get hurt."

"That doesn't matter right now," Tucker protested, focusing his mind on the box and the electronics within it. "If you can get up to that window, we can get out of here. I don't care how much it hurts, I'm not ending up as a pelt on Skulker's wall."

The two shuddered in disgust and fell silent as Tucker dragged the box over inch by inch, the technology inside straining to get out.

Nothing happened while this went on; there was merely a static-y feeling on the back of Tucker's neck. While unusual, it didn't concern him much.

He glanced into the box as it slid to a stop at his feet and grinned upon seeing an old, rusty chainsaw in the box. "Sweet! A chainsaw!"

Sam frowned, immediately suspicious. "A chainsaw? Just lying around for the guy with tech powers to play with? I don't know Tuck, that seems fishy."

Tucker sighed. "I know, Sam, but what choice do we have? I have to at least try."

The Goth didn't respond, not happy with the situation but unable to come up with a better plan. Tucker gulped and squinted his eyes, concentrating.

The chainsaw floated into the air easily and whirred to life with a dying rattle. Tucker winced but gave a small smile when nothing happened to him. "Sam, I think Skulker may have been bluffing about the protection against my powers," he said moving the chainsaw to the ropes that bound the two together.

The second the blade touched the ropes, an enormous shock jolted through Tuckers body and the boy screamed, the saw dropping to the ground and coughing out a dying breath.

Sam yelped and turned her head, trying to get a look at her friend. "Tucker! Are you okay?" she cried.

Shuddering, Tucker gulped and ignored the Goth, focusing again on the saw. When Sam saw it start back up again, she cried out in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tucker gritted his teeth and gripped the edge of his seat with his fingers. "I have to…get us out," he muttered, bracing his entire body for the shock he knew was coming. "Hang on."

The saw hit the ropes and Tucker's body jerked badly. His teeth were clenched so hard that he thought they were going to snap, and his vision began swimming as electricity coursed through his body in a terrible way.

He vaguely registered Sam's hands gripping onto his shoulders and the small part of his brain that was still functioning knew this meant that he had freed her. He let go of the chainsaw and the device fell to the ground, shattering upon its second impact with the concrete floor.

Tucker slid from his chair and Sam quickly knelt next to him, keeping him from smacking his head on the ground.

"…Tucker? Tucker, can you hear me?" the girl asked in concern.

The geek squished his eyes shut and groaned. "God, Sam, do you have to yell? My head is killing me!"

Sam sighed in relief and leaned back, watching Tucker closely as he sat up. Some color returned to his cheeks as he did so, and his breathing steadied.

When he looked somewhat okay, Sam reached over and punched him lightly. "The hell were you thinking?" she asked him, glaring at the boy.

Tucker raised a slight eyebrow, gesturing to the window. "I was thinking that now you could get us out."

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom sighed in frustration and circled the city once more before swinging back around and finding his sister's car patrolling the streets. He landed lightly in the front seat and switched back to Fenton, leaning on the window with a heavy heart.<p>

"There aren't any ghosts in the town, Jazz," the boy whispered. "I can't sense anyone, which means that Tucker and Sam are either in the Ghost Zone, or they were actually kidnapped by real people."

Jazz pulled into an empty parking lot and shut off the car engine, looking at her brother carefully. "Do you want to go back home so we can get into the Ghost Zone and look for them?" she asked softly.

Danny scowled and slammed a hand into the car door. "I don't know!" he cried. "If they were taken by actual people, they could be dead!"

The halfa paused and put his head in his hands as he trembled. "Or worse. If they were taken by a ghost, I'm hoping the ghost just wants me and is holding them for bait. But I don't know! If I stay here, the ghost could get impatient and hurt them. But if I go to the Ghost Zone, and they were kidnapped by humans…"

Danny shook his head, not willing to finish his sentence with the dozens of terrible things bouncing around in his head. Jazz placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Danny….I think we should stay here, search the human world. Sam and Tucker know how to handle ghosts; they've been helping you for forever," Jazz reasoned. "But if they were kidnapped by actual people, and either of them tried to protect the other…I don't even want to think about what could happen to them. Besides, we know these ghosts; how many of them would kill Sam and Tucker if they were using them for bait? If they were killed, the ghost would never get you and all of your enemies know that."

The ghost boy took a deep breath and gave his sister a grim smile. "Thanks, Jazz. Come on. We need to get out of the city. I wish they had some kind of technology on them. Then maybe we could get in touch."

Jazz nodded and pulled the car from the parking lot, turning and driving towards the outskirts of town. "I know, little brother. And I wish we had a power to sense where our friends are."

The orange haired girl sighed and looked at Danny with a thin smile. "Sadly, that's just not the way it works."

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I'm bored beyond reason. <strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
